


Airbikes Not Included

by sam_gamgee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recent off-world mission has both Lorne and Parrish reevaluating their love lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airbikes Not Included

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sky Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23250) by calcitrix. 



“Look, I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore,” Evan Lorne said, sounding tired and worn out.

David Parrish stopped in his tracks, debating turning the corner like he’d intended or waiting to see how the scene would play out. The person with Evan said something, but David couldn’t understand it.

“Believe me, it’s definitely me, not you.”

“Are you sure?” the voice – definitely male and not one David easily recognized, asked.

“Yeah. I do like you a lot, Tim, and maybe we could try again in the future, but I’ve got to get my shit together and I don’t want you to feel like you have to stick around while I do it.”

“I could help,” Tim said, his voice getting softer and a little quieter. David imagined him moving closer to Evan, possibly trying to make physical contact.

“I know you could.” David could hear a note of amusement and possibly even affection in Evan’s voice. “But I think this is more a case of one too many accidental marriages finally making me decide to get my act together and figure things out.”

David smiled to himself, knowing exactly what Evan was talking about.

“Well, you know where to find me, if you change your mind,” Tim said.

There was a soft sound – probably Tim kissing Evan good-bye – then footsteps coming in David’s direction. David started moving again, not wanting to be found out and rounded the corner at the same time as Tim and he recognized him as the new head mechanic that had come back to Pegasus with them. They nodded to each other in passing.

“Hey,” David said softly, seeing Evan leaning back against the wall. Or, more likely the wall was holding him up. “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Evan said, offering him a small smile.

Taking a gamble, David said, “So the marriage to S’ra was the one to finally make you consider changing your bad boy ways and not any of the previous five marriages?”

“It was bound to stick at some point,” Evan said, sadly.

“If you ever want to talk about it, let me know, okay?” David asked, not wanting to push.

Nodding, Evan said, “Thanks. Though, that would imply knowing what I wanted to talk about.”

“Then if you ever decide you don’t want to talk, let me know that too. I’ve got a bottle of Radek’s hooch I haven’t gotten around to drinking – if you think it’ll help, we can split it while brainstorming.”

“I’d like to keep my brain cells, not kill them all in one fell swoop,” Evan said with a small chuckle.

“It was worth a shot,” David said. “I’ve got to get back to the lab. We still on for dinner tonight?”

“Yep,” Evan replied, pushing himself away from the wall, looking a little better. “See you later.”

David worked productively through the afternoon, but his mind kept going back to the new-found knowledge that a) Evan was, at the very least, bisexual, b) newly single, and c) was questioning some things in regards to personal intimate relationships. As one of his teammates, and probably the closest thing Evan had to a best friend, was it David’s duty to pry or should he let Evan do his thing and hope everything worked out okay? And did he want to be put into a position where he could possibly be a rebound relationship?

He’d thought about having an intimate relationship with Evan numerous times, but he had never seriously considered it. But Evan hadn’t been the only one affected by the events on PX-896. For David, the planet had represented one too many close calls to stop acting too cautiously in getting what he wanted.

Now he just needed to figure out how to reconcile that with the fact that just as he was finally ready to act on his feelings for Evan, Evan was pulling himself out of the dating scene.

“You okay?” Katie asked him. “You’re quiet this afternoon.”

“I’m fine,” David replied with a smile. “Just thinking about the last mission.”

“I think your team has probably the second highest record for things going wrong during a mission.”

“Didn’t you know that’s what the number designations are for?” David teased. “That’s why Sheppard’s team is number one and we’re number two.”

“So what happens when two teams are involved?”

“We base it on a points system of what happens to whom. Like – Sheppard, McKay, Evan and I got points for being pursued on air motorcycles by the Wraith, but we ultimately won because Evan was married to the prince.”

“And how many times is that?”

“Six for him, four for me, and two for Coughlin. Somehow Reed’s gotten away unscathed so far.”

Katie shook her head and laughed. “It almost makes me want to join a Gate team – if it wasn’t for all the shooting and running.”

“Most of the time, it’s actually not bad. We’ve been to some pretty cool places and done some pretty cool things. But, yeah, the bad missions can definitely make you reorganize your priorities.” Glancing up at the clock, David started shutting his laptop down and said, “I’ve got to get going – I’m meeting Evan for dinner.”

“Remember your safe word is rubber and you only put out after he buys you dinner.”

David stuck his tongue out at her as he stood and organized some papers into a neater pile. “In your dreams, sweetie.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” She grinned at him. “Have a great night.”

“You too. And don’t think I don’t know where you’re going, Missy.”

“You only think you know where I’m going. A girl’s gotta have a bit of mystery.”

David waved over his shoulder as he left.

A few minutes later, he was scanning the dinner crowd in the cafeteria, trying to locate Evan. He finally found him tucked into a corner table, and looking more than a bit miserable.

“You okay?” he asked, sitting down across from Evan.

***

Evan looked up and sighed. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he replied, hoping David bought it.

“Yeah, good luck making me believe that,” David said. “What’s up?”

Evan shrugged. “Just stuff. How much did you hear earlier?”

“I heard you breaking up with Tim and that it was you not him. That you feel you need to get your shit together. So what was different with S’ra’s ‘marriage’ from the other ones?”

Evan took a bite of his spaghetti. After swallowing, he said, “After the ceremony finished, I realized that all of the physical relationships I’ve had recently have had about the same amount of meaning for me as the relationship with S’ra did, but unlike S’ra and I, the other people I was with didn’t realize it was a sham.”

“So how many other people did you have to break-up with today?” David teased.

“Just Tim,” Evan replied with a chuckle. “I’m bad enough with one relationship at a time, I don’t need the extra drama from people finding out about each other.”

“Then I guess my idea of having a threesome with you and someone else is out then?” David joked.

“If you asked nicely, I might consider it,” Evan replied with a smile, appreciative of David’s attempts at making him feel better. “And it would depend on who the other person was.”

“I haven’t figured that far ahead yet,” David replied. “Wanted to throw that idea out there first to see how you’d react.”

“So I take it you have some sort of plan, then, to make this happen?” Evan had to admit, he was intrigued to see how serious David was about this. David was definitely teasing and joking with him, but there was an undercurrent of seriousness to his playfulness. If he wasn’t careful, he’d have an angry paleobotonist on his hands.

“The threesome? Not so much. That was just to try to get a rise out of you. But to get you into my bed?” David said seriously as he sat back and put an arm over the back of the chair next to him and studied Evan intently. “I figured I’d wine and dine you for a while first – maybe a bit of traditional courting and seduction, and once I’ve started driving you crazy with curiosity about when I’m going to do it, I’m going to make you wait for a while longer. **Then** I’ll take you to bed and drive you crazy all night.”

Evan quickly touched his chin, to make sure it wasn’t on the table. He blinked at David a few times. Where the hell had this come from? Where was his mild-mannered, naive best friend? “I, uh...” Evan swallowed a few times, then took a drink, hoping to clear his suddenly dry throat.

“I am serious,” David said, leaning in a bit. “I want to make you happy and feel like you’re worth something.”

Evan blinked and looked away. “I think you misunderstood me earlier.”

“I don’t think I did,” David said. “You didn’t say it in so many words, but I can put two and two together and get four. It’s not just you telling me you feel like your intimate relationships haven’t been fulfilling. There’s a bunch of other little things under your bravado, plus everything that happened with the time we were all amnesiac. I will give you some time to think about what I said and you will let me know if you’ll allow me to court you in three days time.”

“If I refuse?” Evan asked.

David shrugged. “Que sera, sera. If you say no, we’ll go on like we have and nothing will change. If you say yes, I’m hoping to show you how much you mean to me.”

“And you’re not worried about us getting together and it not working out and things getting awkward when we’re on missions?”

“I think that if we can’t handle a breakup with some modicum of grace, then we shouldn’t be on this expedition. Anyway, I choose to be optimistic about stuff like this.”

“That makes one of us.”

“Sometimes that’s all it takes. Anyway, how badly did Ronon beat up the newbies today?”

“Not too badly,” Evan replied, willing to go with the change in subject before things got too surreal. “Some of them are actually starting to hold their own. You need to do you quarterly evaluation.”

David stuck out his tongue. “Let’s not and say we did.”

“You did great last time.”

“I was two points away from not passing!”

“After having just gotten out of the infirmary –”

“– for being doused with the weakest sex pollen ever!”

Evan rolled his eyes in amusement. “You are such a drama queen.”

David smiled. “Every team needs one.”

“It’s a requirement, actually,” Evan said with a nod before taking a bite of his apple. “And sometimes it’s a bitch finding someone to fit the bill.”

“And I bet Sheppard makes you do it.”

“Yep.”

After they finished dinner, Evan agreed to meet up with David, Reed, and Coughlin later for some pool before heading back to his room to work on a painting. The act of mixing the paints and applying them to the canvas was soothing and Evan was thinking about David’s proposition.

He knew he wanted a relationship that had meaning and not because he was lonely and wanted someone to bed regularly. And he didn’t like how it felt like he was always the one pulling the most weight in the relationship. Somehow he was always the one scheduling when they got together, what they did, where they would spend the night, how discreet they would be, all of it.

Maybe it would be nice to have someone else take control for a while. He knew he wouldn’t mind if David took control for a while. And if he was being completely truthful, David had all the things that attracted Evan in another person, even if he might not be a “looker” by most people’s standards, and that made him good-looking in Evan’s eyes.

***

When David met up with Evan, Reed, and Coughlin later that evening, he smiled at Evan like always, but otherwise didn’t give him any indication of their earlier conversation. As usual, David and Evan teamed up against Reed and Coughlin. As they played, David felt Evan watching him and enjoyed the feel of Evan’s eyes on his body as he moved around the table to take different shots.

Making good on his promise that his proposition wouldn’t change anything between them, David leaned against the wall next to Evan after Reed moved away from his little tete-a-tete with Evan to take his turn. “Maybe we should enter the city-wide tournament. We’re getting pretty good.”

“You mean we actually might beat Reed and Coughlin – who are probably going easy on us out of pity because they’re our teammates.”

“They did win the last tournament by a wide margin. And have you ever known Reed and Coughlin to go easy on anyone about anything?”

“True.” He shrugged. “We’ll see.”

After the game – which David and Evan did win – the four of them went back to Coughlin’s room for a beer and a movie. The whole time David sat next to Evan on the couch and didn’t even attempt to make a move. David was amused that he could practically see Evan’s gears turning as he tried to figure out how David was going to act towards him. And he knew it was a fine line – telling someone you were interested wasn’t exactly the same as showing them.

But at the same time, David wanted to give Evan the space he wanted to make the decision for himself.

David walked with Evan back to his quarters, the silence as comfortable as ever. He thought about hanging around, but ultimately decided against it.

“You coming in?” Evan asked, swiping his hand over the keypad.

“Not tonight,” David replied with a smile. “I had a good time, though.”

“Yeah, me too.” Evan paused in the doorway. “See you at breakfast?”

“Most likely. When’s our next mission?”

“In a few days.” Evan cleared his throat. “Four or five, I think. I’ll have to check the schedule.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow.”

David headed down the hallway without looking back. Perfect timing, then. They’d be able to come to an agreement before they’d have to go off-world again and David would have some time to lick his wounds if necessary. He was determined to not let rejection get in the way of his current relationship with Evan, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt if he was turned down.

Back in his quarters he puttered about for a while, tending the plants that had slowly migrated from the greenhouse and had never made their way back, before going out onto the balcony to read.

“How was the hot date?” Katie asked as David entered after breakfast.

“We played pool, watched a movie, and had a beer,” David said, turning on his laptop. “And then I walked him home.”

Katie started to say something, then paused, her brow furrowing. “Isn’t that what you normally do with your team on Thursdays?”

“Yep,” David replied with a smile. “And I’ll have you know I was a perfect gentleman all evening.”

“But you don’t want to be a perfect gentleman with Evan. Everything you want to do is the opposite of gentlemanly.” She tamped down the dirt around the new plant.

David sighed. “I know. But he just got out of a relationship – which I found out about by accident – and he’s feeling pretty down on himself right now, and I told him that I wanted to seduce him and show him how much he means to me and I was going to give him three days to think about it and get back to me.”

“And when was this?”

“Yesterday. Last night, really. At dinner.”

“And I bet the four of you had breakfast this morning, didn’t you?”

“We did. And Reed and Coughlin are the perfect, if unwitting, chaperones. There’s no way Evan’s going to say something in front of them unless he’s absolutely sure about it or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I think you’re crazy for dangling this in front of him, but I have to give you credit for having the stones to do it. I don’t think I could if I was in your position.”

David laughed. “He probably isn’t even into me. I just – I want him to be happy, you know? And if I can make him happy, even for a little while, it’ll be worth it.”

“Even if it means getting your heart broken in the process?”

“Yep. I’m willing to take that risk.” 

“Oh, David.” She gave him a sad look. “You’ve got it worse than I thought. You know nothing good can ever come of this?”

“But –”

“This is not a movie, you doofus!” she said, throwing a bit of potting soil at him.

David laughed. “You mean I’ve been deluding myself about that this whole time? I would have thought it was, with the city of the future that’s also ancient and the Wraith and the Stargate. Why not throw in a bit of a romantic comedy in with the action/sci-fi movie?”

Katie laughed. “You are such a dork. And don’t come crying to me if this doesn’t work out the way you hoped.”

“I’m a big boy. I can handle it,” he told her.

“Good, because I don’t want to have to come to your quarters and delete Enya from your playlist because you’re annoying everyone with it.”

“Why would you be annoying everyone with Enya?” Evan asked, coming into the lab.

“Because he’s being an emo baby,” Katie replied.

David stuck his tongue out at her. “What can I do for you, Evan?”

“Mission’s in four days,” Evan told him. “Back to finish up negotiations.”

“I thought we had finished up negotiations.”

“So did I, but apparently there’s some fine print to finish.”

***

Day three dawned bright and clear – as Evan had expected it would. And he was still no closer to making a decision.

After a team breakfast to go over the next day’s mission, he holed himself up in his office to deal with said mission’s paperwork, as well as finish up every other task he could think of so he didn’t have to deal with David’s proposal.

But by mid-afternoon, he’d finished everything he could think of and had no other choice but to think of an answer to give David. Somehow he didn’t think “I don’t know” wouldn’t be an acceptable option. Opening up a new document on his tablet, he wrote out all the pros and cons of getting into a relationship with David, including a few things that were both pro and con – such as being on the same Gate-team. Not surprising, the pros outweighed the cons – barely, but they did.

He chewed at a hangnail as he studied the list. He honestly didn’t feel ready to be in a new relationship, but if he was fully honest with himself, he’d always had a bit of a crush on David and now that they actually had a chance to get together, he didn’t want them to turn into “day late friends”. And, looking over his list again, he felt more relaxed, knowing implicitly that David would take care of him.

His comm buzzed. “Are we still on for dinner, Evan?” David asked.

“Yep,” Evan replied, erasing the list. “I’m leaving my office now. I’ll see you in the mess?”

“Sounds good. See you in a few.”

Evan made sure everything was organized before standing. He smoothed out a few nonexistent wrinkles in his clothes and ran a hand over his hair before rolling his eyes at himself and headed out.

It only took him a second to find David once he’d gotten his food – given that he’d found a table in the middle of the mess. With three empty chairs. When there was an empty two-person table nearby. Evan made himself take a deep breath before heading to the table.

“Hey,” he said, sitting down across from David.

“Hi,” David replied brightly. “Coughlin and Reed will be joining us shortly. Have you come to a decision about my proposal?” he asked, his tone relaxed as if he was asking about the weather.

“Yes,” Evan replied. “My answer’s yes,” he clarified.

David grinned. “Great! You won’t regret it.”

“No, I just think it’s a good thing that this one ended up being a guy,” Reed said as he and Coughlin sat down in the other empty seats. “Makes it easier to explain why there aren’t any babies and there never will be any.”

“But they do have artificial insemination machines,” Evan replied, guessing they were talking about the next day’s mission. “It’d be easy enough for them to get genetic material from both of us and still have a kid.”

“Have you seen it?” Coughlin asked, doubtfully.

“I did, actually. It’s an interesting machine – it looks kind of like a milking machine but, you know –”

“You’re kidding,” Coughlin said, making a face. “Tell me he’s kidding, David.”

“I can’t confirm or deny that, since I didn’t see any existence or absence of supposed machines,” David replied evenly. “You’ll have to ask when we get there tomorrow.”

The four of them looked at each other before dissolving into giggles. “You three are full of shit,” Coughlin said.

“But Reed does have a good point,” Evan replied. “This ‘marriage’ is seen more as a symbolic way of formalizing our alliance. Maybe we should push Reed forward the next time we need someone to take one for the team.”

“And tarnish my unblemished reputation?” Reed replied in mock horror. “Oh, hell no.”

There was more laughter and the conversation shifted to teasing Reed’s reputation – or lack thereof – and Evan felt himself relax. And every time he and David caught eyes, he couldn’t ignore David’s smile or the way he had moved his leg so it brushed against Evan’s so often.

When they finished dinner, Evan said, “Okay – make sure you’re all packed for tomorrow and make it an early night. We’ve got an early start ahead of us.”

There were groans from Coughlin and Reed, but Evan knew there wasn’t any actual negativity behind them. The teasing reminders had started with their first mission when David had been ready and in the Gateroom with a lot more stuff before the rest of his teammates.

Evan didn’t say anything when David walked him back to his quarters, but enjoyed the company. “What now?” he asked when they stopped at his door.

“This is where I bid you good night,” David said. “I’m sure you’ll need your beauty rest to look good for S’ra tomorrow. Plus I know you haven’t done any packing either.”

Evan chuckled at having been found out. “And between us?” he asked.

David laughed. “That is for me to know and you to be surprised with.” He took one of Evan’s hands in his and brought it up, kissing Evan’s knuckles and sending a thrill down Evan’s spine. “Good night, Evan. Sleep well.”

He gave Evan’s hand a quick squeeze before letting it go and walking away. Evan watched him go, a bit surprised, but also touched by the bit of chivalry he’d been shown. It had been a long time since he’d seen anything in that department.

Evan went into his quarters and quickly packed. It was only to be two days and a night, three days and two nights at most, by most speculation based on previous experience. Falling into bed afterwards, he stared at the ceiling for a long while, feeling out of sorts with not knowing what David was planning. How did the people he dated do this? How did they think so little effort was needed in making a relationship work?

He finally fell asleep, the image of David kissing his knuckles running through his brain.

***

David smiled at the warm sun that peeked through the clouds as they stepped through the Gate and onto the Saranian platform and heard Evan’s chuckle next to him.

“Welcome back!” S’ra called as he and three guards landed air bikes in front of the Gate’s base. “I trust your journey was good?”

“Uneventful,” Evan replied with the token response.

“Good, good. Climb aboard and we’ll take you up to the palace and let you get settled in. We’ll start negotiations with dinner.”

David watched Evan settle himself behind S’ra as he seated himself on the bike behind, remembering the feeling of holding onto Evan’s arms when they were being chased by the Wraith the last time they’d been there. He was pulled back to the present with the feeling of the bikes lifting off and he reflexively grabbed the shirt of the guard piloting the bike.

David enjoyed watching the world fall away as they flew above the trees and then above the low cloud cover until they burst through to see the setting suns tinting the tops of the clouds yellow and pink. The Saranians may have little vegetation to speak of, but it was probably the most alien of the planets they had been to – at least by David’s definition.

They flew towards the thickets clump of “futuristic Jetson tree-houses”, as Reed had dubbed the buildings and into a landing pad. As they followed S’ra into an elevator, he pushed a button and said, “Evan will be staying with me, of course, but rooms have been arranged for the rest of you along the same hallway. If you require anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” S’ra stepped out into the hallway and nodding to the guards stationed by the elevator. Pausing at the first door on the right, he said, “This is for Reed. The next one down on this side is for Coughlin. The one directly across here,” he pointed to the first door on the left, “is for Parrish, and my room is the next one down,” he pointed to the room across from Coughlin’s. “I shall leave you three to get settled and hope you don’t mind my jeopardizing a bit of my husband’s time before dinner.”

David noticed the blush creeping into Evan’s cheeks and from a nearby snort, so had Reed and Coughlin. “Thank you for your hospitality, S’ra,” he said. “I’m sure the accommodations will be impeccable.” He glared at Reed and Coughlin before heading into his room. He stowed his bag in the corner closest to the door and looked around the room.

And it was one of the nicest rooms he’d been given. A tapestry with a scene of local folklore from the looks of it, hung on the wall separating his room from S’ra and Evan’s. His bed was on the perpendicular wall between two windows. Across the room from the tapestry were a couple doors – one a closet and the other a bathroom, and the wall that bordered the hallway was filled with a painting of local flora. David smiled as he looked around the room, S’ra obviously having remembered their discussion.

There was a movement behind the tapestry and S’ra poked his head around. “How do you like the room?” he asked, coming in and Evan following behind, carrying his bag, which he stowed in the corner.

“It’s very nice, thank you,” David replied. Gesturing to the wall, he said, “I was surprised to see you had remembered our discussion.”

S’ra smiled, obviously pleased that David noticed. “It’s the mark of a good leader to have a good memory and a kind heart. Which is also why I’m bringing your heart back to you as well.”

“My heart?” David asked, confused. “I don’t understand.”

“I mean Evan. Is he not your,” he made a whirling motion in the air with his hand. “Your other, your heart, your love – or whatever other aphorism your people has for it?”

“Oh,” David laughed and Evan looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. “We sometimes say ‘partner’, among other things. And he’s not quite that, yet.”

“No?” Now it was S’ra’s turn to look a bit sheepish and Evan was looking at everything but David and S’ra. “I’m sorry. From the attention the two of you were bestowing on each other at the wedding feast, I had thought....”

“We’re working towards it,” David replied. “And if I had known I was being so obvious, I would have dialed it back. I didn’t mean to make anything awkward for you, did I?”

“I doubt anyone else noticed. And I found it charming. There are very few of your kind here, and I was hoping to have a discussion with the two of you before you leave about what it’s like among your people.”

“Sure,” David replied. “I hope we can squeeze that in as well.”

“Okay, I will let the two of you have a few moments alone. There will be a dinner bell when it’s time to assemble downstairs in the main hall for dinner.”

He disappeared back through the secret door, shutting it behind him. David and Evan sat down on the edge of the bed with a laugh.

“This might just be one of the more surreal moments,” Evan said. “As soon as we were in the room together, S’ra kissed me on the forehead and said it wasn’t right for me to be apart from my love, and brought me in here.”

“I’d say I’m sorry if I fucked this up, but I don’t think I did,” David said.

“You may have actually saved it. I think S’ra really likes you,” Evan said with a smile.

“If you say I should’ve married him, I’m going to smack you,” David replied.

Glancing over at Evan, David was suddenly struck with the desire to kiss him. He leaned in and gently cupped Evan’s jaw with his hand and kissed him gently. Evan groaned softly into the kiss.

***

The dinner bell sounded and Evan groaned again – this time in exasperation – and pulled away.

“Later,” David said with a smile as he affectionately brushed some of Evan’s hair off his forehead. “Promise.”

“You’d better, after a kiss like that,” Evan replied.

They met S’ra, Reed, and Coughlin in the hallway and the five of them went down to the banquet hall. On the way, Evan couldn’t help but think about the kiss he’d just shared with David and the way it had made his toes curl.

His reverie was broken as the elevator doors opened into a large banquet hall. As with so many other cultures, food was an integral part of solidifying a new deal and the spread here was no different. The one thing that was different, was that this time it seemed like it would actually be a “working” dinner – most of the other guests looked like they were advisors of one sort or another, along with a handful of scribes tucked away in one corner.

After introductions had been made again and everyone was seated, S’ra stood with his glass and made a short toast to a profitable alliance and then they got down to business. S’ra and his advisors were hard bargainers, but fair, and Evan respected that. And he could tell from the comments from Reed, Coughlin, and David, they thought the same way. By the time they reached dessert, they were giving away a bit more than they expected, though still within the bounds Woolsey had given them, but were getting a lot more than they hoped in return.

Once the meal was done, a presentation made of various cultural talents to once again showcase the Saranian people and Evan found himself once again fascinated with how different a culture with the same basic beginnings could become.

As everyone broke off into little groups once it was done, S’ra joined Evan and his team. “I hope we have not kept you up too late,” he said, stifling a yawn.

“Not at all,” Evan replied, knowing it was only early afternoon back on Atlantis. “Would it be possible to do a bit more exploring?”

“Of course,” S’ra replied. “But tomorrow would be a better time. It’s dark now and most places are closed. I’ll even escort you around myself tomorrow if you’d like. Many of the people here are interested in the new inhabitants of Atlantis. Feel free, however, to explore around the palace, if you wish.”

“Sounds like a good plan. We won’t keep you up.”

S’ra nodded at the two of them with a smile. “Good night.” They watched him go, pausing here and there to talk with some of the lingering advisors.

“He’s definitely one of the more amiable leaders we’ve had to deal with,” David commented. “If only they were all like that.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Evan said, scanning the thinning crowd for Reed and Coughlin.

“Don’t bother – they were carted away by a few of the women advisors,” David said with a laugh. “I doubt we’ll see them before tomorrow.”

“So what do you want to do?” Evan asked. “Obviously a nap at some point would be a good idea, but otherwise....”

“I brought a deck of cards,” David offered. “Or if you feel like doodling in my sketchbook again,” he said with a sly grin.

Evan laughed. “You’ve been insufferable since you found out I could draw, you know that?”

“Yeah, but when you doodle better than I could ever hope to draw,” David shrugged. “I do what I can. Think of the children!”

Evan rolled his eyes in amusement and they headed back towards the elevator. “It’s always about children with you.” In the elevator, he seriously asked, “Do you want kids?”

David shrugged. “I don’t know. I’d never really thought about it. And let’s not count our eggs before they hatch, okay?”

“No botany references there?” Evan asked.

“I figured this was more apropos with the number of different fowl we had for dinner. I’m glad I didn’t eat breakfast this time.”

Back in their room, David pulled out the deck of cards and they played a couple hands of poker. Finally, Evan glanced at his watch and said, “We should get some sleep or we’ll be too tired to ‘properly appreciate the scenery’.”

“I wish I had your ability to sleep whenever and wherever,” David said, kicking off his shoes and stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt.

“I’m still working off the sleep deprivation from boot camp,” Evan replied, also stripping down. “Along with all of the sleep deprivation from the bad missions.”

“I’m sure they have a pill for that,” David teased.

Evan chucked a pillow at him. David caught it and, throwing it back, asked, “Which side do you want?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

A moment later they were settled in bed, with David spooned behind Evan, an arm wrapped around Evan’s waist and his nose buried in Evan’s neck. His breath tickled the hairs on Evan’s neck, but it was more comfortable than he had anticipated and he felt himself relaxing.

He woke up with a start when his watch beeped.

“Not time yet,” David murmured into Evan’s neck and tightening his hold around Evan’s waist.

“It is if we don’t want to offend S’ra. Besides, now we can go see the hanging gardens, the arboretum and the…”

“Okay, I get the idea,” David replied, loosening his grip. “But first,” he scooted back and pulled Evan onto his back, “good morning.” He kissed Evan, teasing him but not letting it go too far.

Breaking off the kiss, Evan said, “You’re evil, you know that?” and wished they had enough time for what David was promising.

“Yeah, but you love it.” David bounded out of bed and began getting dressed. “Feel like spreading some of that evil to Reed and Coughlin?”

“Sure,” Evan replied. Once they felt they were presentable, they headed across the hall.

They knocked on their doors, but there was no answer.

 

“Wait a moment!” S’ra called from behind them as the door to the elevator opened. Both David and Evan turned to him. Nodding to the guards, he ushered them into the elevator. Once the door was closed, he said, “It wouldn’t be good if we appeared at breakfast separately,” S’ra commented. “I was waiting for the two of you to exit so I could join you. I trust you both slept well?”

“Yes, thank you,” David replied and Evan nodded.

“Good, good. You will have to let me know what you would like to do today. The agreement won’t be ready for us to sign until just before dinner, so we’ll have most of the day for you to see more of our fair city – this time without the Wraith.” Exiting the elevator, he asked, “How are the others that came with you the last time?”

“They’re doing well,” Evan replied. “They’re very appreciative of the technology you’re willing to share with us.”

“I recall that,” he paused for a moment, “Dr. McKay was particularly interested in our, as you call it, ‘ZPM technology’. I take it it’s not something you’ve been able to grasp just yet.”

“Unfortunately, that’s not one of the secrets Atlantis has deemed ready to divulge,” Evan replied diplomatically as they sat down. “McKay thinks the information you’re giving us will help him with his research.”

As the servants brought out food, S’ra asked, “What would you like to do today? Are the gardens still of interest?” he asked David.

“Definitely,” David replied with a smile. “Beyond that, whatever you feel we should see.”

“Beyond that we need to make sure we keep David moving or he’ll spend all day in one garden,” Evan teased.

David was about to reply when Reed and Coughlin entered with the advisors from the feast on their arms. They showed the women to their seats, then joined David and Evan.

“Have a good time?” Evan asked them.

“It was a great time,” Reed replied, taking a roll. “Better than either of you probably had.”

“Just because I like having a quiet night in...” Evan started.

“Will the rest of your team be joining us?” S’ra asked.

“Yes,” Evan replied with a quick glare past David at Reed and Coughlin.

“Great. We’ll set out as soon as we’re finished.”

After breakfast, they headed out of the palace and into the waiting Jumper-esque vehicle. It took off as soon as they were settled.

“My father and the guards hate it when I take the bikes to meet guests at the Ring of the Ancestors,” S’ra said, making a face. “But I figured it would be more enjoyable for you to come up to the palace that way.”

“We did appreciate it,” Evan replied. “And definitely more than the last time we used the bikes. Do we owe you anything for leaving them at the base of the Ring, or for any damage done to them?”

S’ra waved him off. “They were in no worse shape than before the Wraith arrived. And how you all fought them off was something spectacular – the likes of which we’ve never seen. We’ll have to trade stories.” He looked out the window as the vehicle slowed to a stop alongside a building. “We’re here. Welcome to the Great Saranian Arboretum and Hanging Gardens.”

David did his best to hide his excitement once they were inside, but it was hard. Evan, Reed, and Coughlin wandered ahead, looking at the different plants attentively as David stopped to study each one. S’ra lingered by his side, amused at David’s exclamations of delight.

“Plants have always been a hobby of mine, so it’s always fascinating to meet someone else who shares the same love,” he commented after giving David a more detailed explanation than the plaque provided. “I think it’s due to living so high above the ground, and yet not being able to see even the trees.”

David nodded. “I’ve made it my life’s work. I think you would love the planet where we’re from – the variety of plant life is amazing.”

Threading his arm through David’s as they walked to the next display, S’ra commented, “How are things going between you and Evan?”

“Good.”

“You don’t sound as if it’s good. Have you consummated the relationship?”

“Not yet,” David replied. At S’ra’s surprised look, he amended, “We just agreed to start seeing each other a few days ago and we’re taking it slow.”

“As long as there are no problems. Out of all of my ceremonial husbands and wives, of which there are several, I feel an odd sort of protectiveness towards Evan, as though there’s something gentler beneath his warrior exterior.”

David laughed, “You’re not wrong there. He enjoys painting and drawing when time allows.”

S’ra studied Evan’s back for a moment. “That does make a sort of sense, not that I would have picked that out on my own. Do you think he would appreciate our art museum?”

David nodded, please at the suggestion. “I think so.”

“And possibly while we’re there, we could find a quiet alcove for the two of you to have a… companionable moment, shall we say? I’m sure I could entertain Reed and Coughlin for that long.”

David laughed. “Do you do this with all of your ceremonial husbands and wives, of which there are several? Make sure they’re happy with someone else?”

It was S’ra’s turn to laugh. “I certainly do.” Turning serious, he asked, “May I confide something?” David nodded. “I have yet to feel attraction to anyone. Growing up, I was too busy learning how to be the leader my people need to worry about such things and it was always assumed my marriage would be arranged. But now that I’ve reached the age of maturity, it’s up to me and I have yet to find someone. So in the meantime, I make sure those around me are happy.”

“And doing this makes you happy?”

S’ra nodded. “It does, much to my father’s chagrin.”

***

“He’s not talking your ears off, is he?” Evan asked S’ra, after waiting for them to catch up. He couldn’t help but enjoy watching David talking with S’ra and laughing at something he said.

“Not at all,” S’ra replied with a smile. “It’s enjoyable to talk to someone else who knows about plants.”

“Told you you should’ve married him,” Evan teased David.

David shrugged companionably. “But then we wouldn’t be where we are, would we?”

It was Evan’s turn to shrug. “I think it would have happened sooner or later regardless.”

S’ra made a polite cough. “David mentioned that you’re an artist, Evan. I would love to show you all the art museum this afternoon, if that’s amenable.”

Evan grinned. “That would be amazing.” So few of the cultures they visited were even remotely near their shared level of technology, let alone have an art museum. It was one of the few things he missed about Earth.

David tangled his fingers in Evan’s. At Evan’s questioning look a few steps later, simply smiled. Evan rolled his eyes and kept walking. Normally, he’d quickly disengage and keep things formal, but considering S’ra already knew and was practically matchmaking them anyway, he figured he’d let it slide unless it became an interference.

As David and S’ra talked and looked at the plants, Evan found himself enjoying listening to their conversation, even if he didn’t understand half of what they talked about. But seeing David completely in his element was always something to behold. And the quick glances and smiles David kept shooting his way were different from the ones Evan was used to seeing from his exes. There was an interesting mix of warmth, desire, amusement, contentment, and maybe even a little love being directed his way. It was a heady thing to think of; that he was wanted this much.

To S’ra’s delight, David pulled Evan in for a quick kiss before they left the hanging gardens to rejoin Coughlin and Reed in the lobby. Though it wasn’t much more than David’s lips brushing over Evan’s, the kiss sent a thrill down Evan’s spine. Then David kissed his knuckles and let go of his hand.

“If things don’t work out between the two of you, Evan, I think I’d like to have a go at him,” S’ra said. “He surely is a prize worth keeping.”

“I agree completely,” Evan replied, a bit dazed. “He definitely is.”

Reed and Coughlin looked up from their card game as the trio joined them. “If you’re hungry, I have arranged for us to have a picnic lunch in the outdoor section of our gardens,” S’ra told them.

Evan’s stomach growled and, looking at his watch, he was surprised to find they had spent practically all of this planet’s morning at the gardens. “I’m okay with it,” he said, looking at his teammates and they all nodded.

After giving instructions to one of his guards, S’ra easily facilitated the conversation with Evan and the rest of the team to learn more about Atlantis and some of their other travels. He enjoyed their stories of missions gone wrong and told a few of his own diplomatic snafus. The conversation easily continued once the meal was ready and they started eating.

“Maybe we should see about setting up a vacation package here,” Reed commented as they followed S’ra back to the “Jumper”. “I like S’ra, and we were talking to the guards while waiting for the three of you and there’s a lot of cultural and architectural stuff here that a lot of people would like.”

“Did any of it interest you?” S’ra asked.

Reed shrugged. “Possibly. I’m curious how you manage an aquarium this far up.”

“Very carefully,” S’ra replied. “And I would love to have more of your people as our guests here. I think we could be formidable allies. I’ve promised to show Evan the art museum now, but you shall have to come back to see the aquarium, as well as something Coughlin would like to do.”

Coughlin blushed a bit at having been called out. Evan would never not be amused at how Coughlin was actually the demure one at first when someone outside of their group spoke to them.

The ride was a short one and soon they were stepping out onto another platform. “It is now my pleasure to welcome you to our treasured art museum.”

As they headed inside, Evan felt the tingle of excitement he felt every time he went into an art museum and silently thanked his mom once again for fueling his love of art.

Leaning in, David quietly said, “That’s how I feel about plants.”

Evan smiled sheepishly at David. “I know you do.”

Coughlin and Reed went ahead of them again, but David kept pace with Evan and S’ra and Evan was surprised to see David looked interested as he and S’ra discussed the various pieces and art techniques showcased.

“You really do know your art,” S’ra said with a pleased smile as they finished. “It’s interesting to hear from both of you ways in which our peoples are both similar and different when it comes to art and plants. And I will do as I promised earlier and give Reed and Coughlin my undivided attention so the two of you may have a few moments alone.”

“What do you think?” David asked quietly after S’ra started walking towards their teammates.

“About what?” Evan asked.

“About having a few minutes to ourselves,” he replied with a bit of a leer.

“I’d say get your mind out of the gutter, but I think I’m enjoying your mind being there.”

“Enjoying?” David asked incredulously. “You’re going to love it when you find out what all I can do.”

“I’m sure I will,” Evan laughed as David leaned in and kissed him softly. He was definitely a goner if it had hardly been two days and he didn’t want this facet of their relationship to ever stop.

***

**One year later…**

"No, I don't think it's weird we're going to Saranian for your one year anniversary with S'ra a few days before our one year anniversary," David laughed. "Besides, it's more a formal way of acknowledging that we've been trading partners for a year than an actual wedding anniversary."

"As long as you're okay with it..." Evan said, trailing off as he wrapped his arms around David's waist from behind.

"Perfectly okay." David stopped tending the plants and put his hands over Evan's and squeezed. "I like S'ra and the Saranians a lot."

"Me too. I think out of all of my fake marriages, he's my favorite." He chuckled. "Remember when you joked about having a threesome? How about S'ra?"

It was David's turn to chuckle. He turned in Evan's arms to face him. "I was joking then, but I do remember." He made a show of thinking about it. "I could get behind that. We should ask him."

Evan smiled and kissed David hungrily and David smiled into the kiss as he responded in kind. He tangled a hand into Evan's hair, the other pulling Evan closer.

"How was your day?" David asked when they pulled apart.

"I did kind of forget to ask you that, didn't I?" Evan asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, you kind of did. But it was good. We were able to run a bunch of tests on these plants and they're showing a lot of promise – for food, medicine, possibly even a couple of them could be used as textiles. How was your day?"

"It was good too. We hosted some delegates from the goo planet and they're excited about making a trading contract with us."

"Goo planet?" David asked skeptically. "Is that a scientific term?"

"It is when you see that planet. James's team made first contact with them."

"Oh, right," David giggled. "They were covered in goo when they got back."

"So, speaking of missions – leaving in the morning, be ready."

"Oh, I'll be packed. I may not be ready." David leered at Evan.

"You'll be ready. I don't want to see what an angry S'ra looks like. Especially since he sounded so excited in the letter he sent through the Gate."

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"I am, and I'm famished. Are you ready?"

"Just have to wash my hands."

David could feel Evan's eyes on him as he disengaged from Evan's embrace and walked the short distance to the wash basin, adding a little wiggle to his walk and eliciting a chuckle from Evan. It still astounded him that he had succeeded in making things work with Evan. They were different in so many ways that if it wasn't for being on the same Gate team – he doubted they would have barely even been friends. And now they'd been together just shy of a year and were still going strong.

David snagged Evan's hand on the way by and they walked down to the mess with fingers tangled. It had been a hard-fought battle for even that little bit of a PDA. And he understood where Evan was coming from, with having been in the military so long where he couldn’t do it, as well as just being a private person. But any time he could do something like this, or steal a quick kiss, it felt like a win. And if they happened to gross out Reed and Coughlin at the same time, it made it even better. (Though, given the way those two had been dancing around each other, it was only a matter of time.)

After dinner, they packed and stowed their ready gear by the door. As soon as the bags were down, David grabbed Evan’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Evan groaned into the kiss and cupped David’s ass, pulling him closer. David snaked his hands under Evan’s shirt and pulled away long enough to divest first Evan, and then himself, of their shirts.

Evan used the distraction to run his hands over David’s chest, gently scratching his nipples along the way. David shivered at the touch and ran his hands across Evan’s shoulders and down his arms. He grabbed Evan’s hands and pulled him to the bed. Evan pulled his hands out of David’s grasp and leaned in to kiss him, cupping his face with his hands. David kissed him back greedily as his hands fumbled with their pants and underwear.

Once naked, Evan pulled David down onto the bed with him and immediately straddled David’s thighs and pinning his wrists above his head. David bucked up against Evan, rubbing their erections together. Evan moaned softly, but ground down against David, bringing more of their skin into contact. He leaned down to kiss David as they continued to rub against each other, their erections straining between them. David managed to wiggle his hands free and cupped Evan’s ass to pull him closer, needing a bit more of the delicious friction. They both gasped at the added pressure and Evan moved from David’s lips to the side of his neck and worried the skin at the base of his neck and David arched into it.

David groaned, “Feel so good. Not gonna last much longer.”

“Don’t want you to,” Evan murmured into his skin. He kissed down David’s chest to lick and nibble first one nipple, then the other.

David came with a gasp, splattering both of their chests and stomachs. Evan kept going, needing just a bit more. David reached between them and wrapped a hand around Evan’s cock. After a couple of strokes, Evan was adding his come to David’s. He carefully laid down next to David and nuzzled just below David’s ear. David let out a pleased huff and turned to kiss Evan languidly.

“We can’t skip this meeting tomorrow, can we?” he asked.

“Nope,” Evan replied. “Necessary evil and all. At least we like going there.”

“And the food’s good.”

They both laughed. “And the food’s good.”

***

"Welcome back yet again!" S'ra called as Evan, David, Reed and Coughlin stepped through the Gate.

"Hello to you too!" Evan replied with a grin and the others added their hellos as well. As soon as they climbed onto the backs of the bikes, they were off.

"We have much planned for the next few days," S'ra said once they had docked. "This past year has been most advantageous for our peoples and our partnership and we are looking forward to honoring that." Pitching his voice a little lower, he added, "And I take it this year has been very advantageous for you two personally as well. We shall have to celebrate that as well."

"It certainly has," Evan replied as they went inside the palace. "But we don't have to celebrate."

"Were you planning on celebrating when you got back to Atlantis?" S'ra asked.

"Well, I..." Evan looked sheepish. "I honestly hadn't thought about it," he admitted. "I've never been in a relationship long enough where I needed to think about it."

"From what I hear, you have been missing out on something wonderful. How has this past year been with David?"

They both looked back to where David, Reed, and Coughlin were joking about something. "It's been great. Amazing, really. I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"I'm glad to hear that." S'ra bit his bottom lip and looked slightly excited. "May I admit something to you?"

"Sure," Evan replied.

"I think I may have feelings for someone. Well, it's two someones actually. Remember the couple that came through our Ring of the Ancestors six months ago?"

"The Runners?" Evan asked. "Sure. We sent Ronon and Dr. Keller to help with them. You and them? No kidding."

"Well, it's not quite 'me and them' yet. But whenever I look at them, I get these... feelings. Like I want to protect them, and touch them, and make them laugh and smile, and know that they are safe and loved. Is this normal?"

Evan glanced back at David. "It certainly is. I'd like to meet them later."

"Of course! And I'm sure Ronon will want to hear news of them. He seemed especially interested in them before."

"Ronon would be interested in hearing about who?" Reed asked.

"The Runners that came here a while back," Evan told him. To S'ra, he said, "Runners who survive aren't exactly a commonplace occurrence. But I'll be happy to take news back to him."

Spotting a man and a woman standing close together near the elevator, he waved them over and called, "Sesha! Aloxi! I have some people I would like you to meet!" When they joined Evan and S'ra, he said, "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Sesha," he gestured to the man, "and Aloxi." He gestured to the woman. "Sesha and Aloxi, this is Evan, David, Reed, and Coughlin. Evan is my ceremonial husband from Atlantis, David is his partner, and Reed and Coughlin are their teammates."

They both mumbled something and gave the men small smiles. "It's good to meet you too," David said.

"Come on, let's get your things put away," S'ra said. "The festivities will be starting soon." Riding up in the elevator, he said, "David and Evan, I will be putting you two in David's room from last time. Reed and Coughlin, I hope the two of you don't mind sharing, since Sesha and Aloxi are using the other room."

"We've shared far, far worse," Coughlin said and he, David, Reed, and Evan laughed.

The festivities that S'ra had mentioned included a large feast with lots of food and wine, dancing, music, acrobatics, acting, poetry, and songs. It went on late into the night and the next morning, Evan barely remembered having stumbled back to the room, he and David doing their best to keep the other upright and protesting that they weren't as drunk as they looked. But, surprisingly, he didn't have a headache and was merely incredibly thirsty.

David groaned as Evan got out of bed and padded over to the dresser where a pitcher of water was waiting. After taking a long drink, he climbed back in bed and David immediately curled around him again.

"Happy early anniversary," David murmured.

"You too," Evan replied, kissing David. “We don’t have to be anywhere until this afternoon. What would you like to do?”

“Staying in bed all morning seems like a very tempting option.”

“It does, but I don’t think it would go over very well.”

They ended up staying in bed for only half of the morning, before taking a leisurely tour of the city on an air bike. Evan had to admit, even if it was composed of buildings that looked like either lollipops or trees made out of metal and had a perpetual yellow-tinged cloud cover that obscured the ground, it did have a certain charm. And all of the people they came across were genuinely nice.

“Maybe we could retire here,” David joked when they got back to the palace.

“I don’t think I could leave Atlantis,” Evan replied. “But I’d be open to having a vacation home here.”

“I think S’ra would be beside himself with joy if we did. He might even give us a few rooms in the palace.”

Evan laughed. “I wouldn’t put it past him.” He grabbed David’s hand and pulled him back so Evan was leaning against a wall and David was standing before him. “I wanted to thank you for taking a chance on me last year. I was in a bad spot with relationships and really didn’t want to be in another one.”

“Thank you for being willing to give us a chance,” David replied. “It would have been my luck that as I was willing to take a chance, you were getting ready to remove yourself from the dating game all together.”

They both smiled and met each other for a quick kiss.

“We’d better get inside the great hall. We don’t want to miss tonight’s festivities,” Evan said.

“I don’t want to miss anything with you,” David replied as they headed inside.


End file.
